Coin
by Gmaolrockie
Summary: Ketika jauh dari pujaan hati, kau akan merasakan rasa yang dinamakan rindu. Dan apa yang kau lakukan hanyalah menghubunginya, lewat telepon umum. Tapi bukan nada –panggilan sibuk, –tidak bisa dihubungi, atau yang lebih lazim –koin anda tidak cukup, melainkan no coin for a call… [K r a y fic/Dra bb le/Fluff] RnR! U read, U review...


**Special for new readers** yang baca tadi **Handmade & Another Way**^^ coz aku baru bisa pake FFN, aku sih gak kenal tapi thanks for **AbigailWoo**^^ dan kuharap yg dapet feel baca fic ku bisa sebisanya** REVIEW... ^_^ DONT BE SIDERS, right?**

* * *

**Coin **  
[Kray/Fluff/Drabble]  
By Rocka_baby

**{}**

**K**etika jauh dari pujaan hati, kau akan merasakan rasa yang dinamakan rindu. Dan apa yang kau lakukan hanyalah menghubunginya, lewat telepon umum. Tapi bukan nada _–panggilan sibuk_, _–tidak bisa dihubungi_, atau yang lebih lazim _–koin anda tidak cukup_ melainkan _no coin for a call_… [K **r** a _**y**_ fic/Drabble/Fluff]

.

.

**P**ria berambut blonde itu masih terlihat di coffe shop, memandang sebuah benda ajaib masa kini yang berfungsi menghubungi seorang yang ia dambakan. Sudah 1 tahun ia tak melihat wajah manisnya, senyum indahnya, aroma tubuhnya, Zhang Yixing.

**K**ini rasa rindu mulai menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya, dia merindukan Yixing-nya. Tak ada kata dipikirannya terukir hanya utaian 5 kata membentuk 'I Miss You So Bad' sangat buruk. Sampai wajah pahatan Michael Angelo-nya pun terlihat sayu dan tak semangat

**W**ufan memandang emosi, benda berlabel 'Iphone' itu. Ia menggengamnya keras, seakan ia memiliki tangan _Hulk_ yang bisa meremukkan benda itu. Itu lah kenapa, terkadang Wufan ingin menjadi mahluk hijau, berotot, berwajah kodok itu.

"Sekarang, tak ada gunanya benda ini. Lalu aku harus apa?"

**I**ya, memang tak ada gunanya sebuah Handphone tanpa pulsa, ia lupa mengisi pulsa atau sekedar pergi ke bank untuk membelinya. Jadi bagaimana? Tidak mungkin ia bertelepati. Seandainya.

"Kau bisa memakai telephone umum di serbang jalan, _sir_"

**A**h, itu solusi terbaik dari pria berkebangsaan Irlandia di sampingnya. Sepertinya pria bermata biru itu mengetahui jalan pikiran temannya. Wufan tersenyum tipis. Well, sangat jarang ia tersenyum. Itupun kala ia melihat Yixing. Iya, hanya melihat saja ia tersenyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang sinting. Apalagi berdekatan.

"Kau pasti akan tambah level menjadi King Stupido of Idiot, sir"

**W**ufan hanya me-rolling matanya, mendengar ucapan menyebalkan rekan kerjanya itu. Dengan terburu-buru ia memakai Coat denim miliknya dan melangkahi kakinya menuju sebuah bilik kecil dengan di lapisi kaca tembus pandang itu

.

**Coins © Rocka_baby**

Fluff-Drabble

**KrisLay Couple**

This pure my story, I am sorry if it a similar story

**Made ± 22.05.13™**

**.**

**T**ubuh semampai miliknya mulai memasuki bilik berwarna hitam kusam dengan dihadapannya melekat sebuah perangkat telephone dan disamping dindingnya terdapat brosur yang sudah terkelupas. Lengkap dengan tulisan-tulisan dinding yang liar. Gravity anak muda.

**O**h, Amerika benar-benar sangat berbeda dengan Inggris yang memiliki telephone koin dengan bilik berwarna merah cerah dan terawat dengan baik. Yah, untuk lebih detailnya, jika kau memiliki ponsel android, kau mungkin bisa download wallpaper live dengan landscape jam Big Ben dan disisi kirinya terdapat bilik telephone umum. Seperti itulah.

**J**emari-jemari besarnya mulai merogoh sebuah kartu di dalam dompet kulit rusa miliknya. Mahal, hadiah dari Yixing yang di impor dari Jerman. Wufan mulai meneliti perangkat telephone using itu dengan sebuah kartu telephone internasional miliknya. Yah, ia mulai memakai kartu khusus telephone umum sejak 1 bulan yang lalu. Untuk **b**erjaga-jaga, itupun saran dari Yixing. Apalagi pasti sangat mahal membayar telephone umum dengan jarak Amerika ke China.

"Dimana? Kemana, slot kartu nya?"

**O**ke, Wufan mulai frustasi karena tak menemukan slot kartu untuk digesekan. Sial! Ia pun menjadi tidak sabaran dan memukul-mukul kotak telephone yang mirip _Spongebob Squerpans_.

**B**aiklah sepertinya ini yang disebut Amerika. Telephone ini sangat jadul dan harusnya mulai diganti. Pantas saja tak ada slotnya karena ini benar-benar telepon koin. Murni –semurninya koin. Wufan pun menyenderkan kepalanya di permukaan perangkat telephone itu.

**H**arusnya ia mengikuti kata Yixing agar selalu sedia koin-koin walaupun itu satu _penie_. Lihat bagaimana sekarang, Wufan kelabakan mencari koin barang sekecil apapun di kantung-kantung coat, celana, bahkan di jalanan atau tempat yang bisa saja orang menjatuhkan benda bulat bernama koin.

**D**an dari belakang tubuhnya ia mendengar seseorang yang sepertinya berbicara padanya.

.

**Coin © Rocka_baby**

Enjoy for reading

**Please Review**

.

**D**an dari belakang tubuhnya ia mendengar seseorang yang sepertinya berbicara padanya.

"Not coins for a call, sir?"

**K**arena memang ia sedang gusar dan badmood, Wufan mengambil nafas sebelum menjawab suara pria yang lembut di belakangnya. Tidak mungkinkan ia menjawab dengan nada menyebalkan pada orang yang bertanya dengan sangat lembut padanya.

"…Yes"

"Oh, I have a coins. If you want, you can use my coin"

**O**h My God! Rasanya Wufan ingin berteriak 'Yippie!' karena pria di belakangnya ia mau memberinya satu koin. Satu koin, sekarang menjadi tiket masuk menuju sebuah konser surga. Yah, begitulah Wufan menyebut suara Yixing yang sangat halus dan lembut.

**W**ufan berbalik dan tersenyum. Tapi sedetik itu, ekspresi Wufan berubah menjadi wajah blank yang sangat tak pantas diwajahnya.

**M**ahluk didepannya tersenyum lembut dengan dimple yang sangat manis. Ia mengambil tangan Wufan dan memberinya 5 penie untuk menelepon.

**I**ni tidak mungkin. Ini pasti mimpi melihat seseorang didepannya itu, benar-benar merupakan malaikat tanpa sayap. Wufan dengan blank-nya mengangguk-angguknya. Sementara pemuda manis didepannya terdengar terkikik kecil.

**D**ia memang hanya pemuda yang memakai t-shirt putih bergambar micky mouse, memakai sweter abu-abu, celana jeans biru, serta sneakers. Hanya itu, tetapi dia benar-benar seperti malaikat dan sebuah mimpi indah yang keluar dari surga bagi Wufan.

"Hello, gege"

**W**ufan mengedipkan matanya untuk menyakinkan bahwa ini adalah ilusi gila akan orang yang memang membuatnya sinting selama ini. Dia masih sama, seorang pemuda manis, yang Wufan juga masih tidak yakin akan gender pemuda bermarga Zhang. Kelamin pria, paras wanita, tingkah wanita, sifat pria. Pujaan hatinya didepannya.

"Goodbye, world"

**Y**ixing memekik kaget melihat kekasihnya pingsan dengan posisi tidak elit serta senyuman manis di wajah Wufan. Mungkin seperti ini wujud orang yang sebelum mati melihat malaikat, beramal baik dengan pahala segunung, serta masuk surga firdaus terindah.

"Gege, bangun… apa aku semenakuti itu, padahal aku hanya merindukanmu dan memberi kejutan"

Tapi percuma Yixing, Wufan masih tak percaya malaikatnya ada didepannya. Wufan masih meyakini ini mimpi atau ilusi yang membuatnya gila, dan lebih baik ia pingsan agar bisa melihat paras indah Yixing. Poor Wufan.

**[ ENDING ]**

Hehehe, mian gaje. Yang penting kan Kray with fluff yang manis lah pastinya bikin diabetes n kesem-sem ama KrAy… kekeke See You^^

**AND I HOPE YOU AS READER WANT TO REVIEW  
*Kick the siders and Kiss the readers***


End file.
